Lust to Kill
by Thanstew
Summary: Cato was checking out Katniss when they were traning. And he made Katniss fell for him. What happened next? LEMONS.


Cato's POV

It's the 74th Annual Hunger Games. And unfortunately, I was chosen. As a male tribute from District 2. And my precious Clove was also chosen as the female tribute.

I am positive that I will win this game anyway. Because people know how strong and big I am, they're afraid of me. It's obvious.

This afternoon, all of the Tributes from each District were gathered in the training room. We were told that we are not allowed to fight each other outside the arena. It's bullshit.

When Clove was busy playing with her knives, I noticed this brown haired girl from District 12. She looked fierce. And beautiful. But I thought to myself that I should NOT fall for her because it would make me weak. And I was thinking, if I show her that I am falling for her, perhaps she's the one who would fall for me and it would make her weak.

"Cato!" Clove frowned as she called my name. I turned around and walked toward her.

"What is it, Clove baby?" I asked.

She punched my arm "Don't baby me! You were totally checking out that District 12 girl!"

"Shush! Keep it down! I have something on my mind." I said to Clove, slightly whispering

I turned my face to look at that smoking hot District 12 girl again. Then she realised I was checking on her. She gave me a quick smile and I smirked at her. Just like what I wanted.

Katniss Everdeen. Sooner or later, you'll be mine.

Everyone left the training room as soon as the training ended. But Katniss, she didn't get the chance to use the arrow so she stayed for a while.

"Cato, what are you doing?" Katniss greeted me. That means she realised that I was there. All the time.

"Uh Kat, I'm sorry I did not mean to spy on you. I promise I'm not a creep." I said, gently.

Katniss inclined her head, gesturing for me to follow her. She dropped her arrow and headed to the main door.

"Katniss!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

I could feel her heart beating so fast. Does it mean that my plan worked? I leaned down and pressed my lips against her softly.

"Katniss, can I come over tonight?" I asked her. She didn't say anything. She stayed quiet for a while. I guess she was considering it. Then she nodded in agreement.

"You know where my place is right? Effie and Haymitch are heading out tonight with Peeta to celebrate the scores that we got. But I refused to come." Katniss explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll be there in 3 hours" I said. Which means I am going to her apartment tonight. At 8 PM. Nobody will be there. Everything's perfect.

To be honest, I wasn't expecting this would be easy because I know that Katniss Everdeen is not stupid. But I guess I was wrong. She is dumb, indeed.

8 PM. I arrived at Katniss' apartment and she opened the door.

"You really came. I thought you were just messing with me." Katniss said. She seemed surprised.

"Of course. I don't wanna mess around with a beautiful girl like you. I wanna take this seriously." I explained, lying to her. Katniss let me in and she led me to her room.

We sat down on her bed and I immediately kissed her, passionately. I pushed her down to the bed slowly, and my hands began groping her. She let me do it. She did not ask me to stop. Katniss and her body wants me.

My left hand was playing with her boobs. I squeezed it, hard. Then Katniss asked me to take off my shirt. I did. And I asked her to take off her's too. Katniss wasn't wearing a bra. And now right in front of me, her lovely breasts are waiting to be touhed. But i grabbed it, squeezed her right breast hard and put her tits inside my mouth. I began to suck it and I was pinching the other tits. She let out a soft moan. She enjoyed it.

Slowly, I pulled down her pants but she stopped me and pulled down mine instead. She smiled sweetly at me ans she put her tongue inside my mouth as she grabbed my hard dick. I was surprised. I wasn't expecting her to make a move first. She pulled down my boxer and took my dick inside her mouth.

Holy fucking shit. Katniss Everdeen. The girl from District 12 is giving me a blowjob and it felt fucking amazing. She was playing with my balls as she moved her head up and down my shaft. It felt incredibly good when she sucked my dick.

I was so fucking horny. I couldn't wait any longer. So I pinched her tits and pulled down her jeans. And she wasn't wearing any panties!

I didn't know that Katniss Everdeen is so naughty. I was on top of her and I put my dick inside of her, immediately. I knew that she was a virgin. Katniss is so damn tight! It felt so good. I could see she was bleeding a bit because this is her first time.

I didn't care about it thought. I only care that I just got into Katniss Everdeen's pants and she is tight. Fucking her feels better than fucking Clove. I don't give a shit anymore about Clove. Sooner or later, we are going to kill each other at the arena.

I pushed my dick even deeper to Katniss' pussy. Slamming into her as hard as I could and that made her screamed.

"Cato please...faster! It feels so good. I want you. Faster!" Katniss whispered in my ear which turned me on even more.

She wanted me to move faster, so once again, I pushed my dick deep and moved it as fast as I could. I grabbed her boobs and put it inside my mouth, sucking her tits. I bit her tits softly. She arched her back and began to move her hips against mine.

She turned and she was on top of me. Riding my dick. I could see that her boobs were bouncing. Up and down. Did I mention that Katniss' boobs are amazing? They are big and perky. I squeezed her boobies when she was riding me. It seems like she was enjoying this more than I do.

I was about to cum so I turned and now I am on top of her again.

"Katniss, cum with me." I said.  
>She nodded and she pushed her hips even faster and harder against mine. I kissed her neck, licking it and she whispered "Now Cato!."<p>

Once again, I pushed my dick DEEP and we both cum. I wasn't wearing any condom but I shot my sperm inside of her. I don't care if she'll get pregnant. I will kill her as soon as we arrived in the arena.

* * *

><p>The day has finally come. When we were on jet, on our way to the arena. I looked at Katniss and smiled. I was sitting next to her and I whispered "Good luck. We can win this thing together. We'll figure it out somehow."<p>

Katniss nodded. She agreeed with us being allies. This is great. We got separated as the jet arrived. I grabbed Katniss' arm and pulled her close "Kat..." I kissed her lips and smirked at her "I love you." I lied. "Don't forget to get your arrows as we arrived in the arena. Trust me, you're going to need that." And I lied. Again.

I walked in to the cube and the Gamemakers were counting down.

5...4...3...2...1

I saw Katniss literally ran to get her arrow and my plan worked exactly just like I wanted. Clove threw a knife right to her head as she ran to get her arrow.

Happy Hunger Games.  
>And may the odds be ever in your favor.<p> 


End file.
